One known form of display device is a self-light-emitting type display device such as an organic electroluminescence display device. Electroluminescence will be abbreviated EL herein. In an organic EL display device, light emitted from a light-emitting layer progresses in all directions, and a part of the light is totally reflected by the difference in refractive indexes between the light-emitting element and an external space (air). A large amount of the light totally reflected at the boundary between the light-emitting element and air is bound within the light-emitting element, and is not extracted to the external space. For example, if the refractive index of the external space is 1.8, of the light emitted from the light-emitting layer, approximately 20% is extracted to the external space, and the remaining approximately 80% is bound within the light-emitting layer. In this manner, a conventional organic EL device has the problem of a low light usage efficiency.
In Patent Document 1 noted below, an organic EL display device that has a carrier substrate, an organic EL element provided on the carrier substrate, and a light-reflecting layer that reflects light emitted from the organic EL element is disclosed. In the organic EL display device, a recess that includes an inclined surface along the outer edge of an organic light-emitting layer is provided in the light-reflecting layer. Light emitted from the light-emitting layer, after being reflected at the inclined surface of the recess, returns toward the organic EL element once again. By this constitution, in addition to preventing image quality deterioration by bleeding or the like, the light usage efficiency can be improved.